


Forget-Me-Not

by ingoldenink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/ingoldenink
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore as a flower. A pantoum-style poem.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013.

a wild forget-me-not,  
so small and accidental,  
in flower gardens caught -  
but gardeners are not gentle.

so small and accidental,  
and never wishing harm -  
but gardeners are not gentle;  
they weed with jostling arms.

and, never wishing harm,  
she fights the shears and hoes.  
they weed with jostling arms:  
to each, the weeds they chose.

she fights the shears and hoes,  
in flower gardens caught.  
to each, the weeds they chose:  
a wild forget-me-not?


End file.
